When Love Came Down
by Angel Raye
Summary: Christmas song fic with the Chibi Scouts. Co-written with Dania


When Love Came Down- A Christmas Story  
By: WonderfulMiracle and AngelRaye  
  
To get to know the Chibi Scouts better visit Angel Raye's web site on them at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Company do not belong to us. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to AngelRaye. The song 'When love came down' is written by Chris Eaton and recorded by Point of Grace.  
  
"Okay girls it's time to draw names" Rini shouted calling the meeting of the Chibi scouts to order.  
"Why can't we have this outside" Gloria grumbled wishing to be out in the snow  
"It's to cold Gloria and you know that" Daisy snapped  
"Girls! Cool it please" Ariel begged  
"Sorry" Gloria and Daisy said  
"Okay now back to business everyone will draw one name. If you draw your own please tell me and then deposit it back into the hat and get another one" Rini told them holding up the hat that contained the names.  
"I'll go first" Annika suggested as she got up  
"Okay" Rini said holding out the hat for Annika as she drew her name  
"I'm next," Hope said as she scrambled up and drew out another name  
"I'll go" Faith offered up and drew her own name and told Rini and then redrew  
"Come on Annika we'll go together" Gloria suggested  
"Sure why not" Annika said as they both drew names out of the hat  
"That just leaves Daisy, Madelyn, Ariel, and myself" Rini said out loud  
"I'm coming" Daisy said as she walked up and drew a name  
"Shake em up Rini" Ariel suggested as she walked up and drew a name from the newly shaken hat  
"Okay I guess I'll go" Madelyn sighed as she drew out one of the last two slips of paper  
"And that leaves this one for me" Rini said taking out the last slip of paper "Now everyone remember we will exchange gifts Christmas day"  
"Cool," Everyone shouted as they headed off in search of the perfect gifts.  
  
Christmas Eve, 2 AM  
Heavy Snow is falling down  
And the streets clothed in white  
Echo songs that were sung by candlelight  
  
"Mama can I have an advance on my allowance" Annika asked excitedly   
"Sure sweetie here you go" Raye said handing over some money  
"I'm off to the store and I'll be back shortly" Annika said racing to her room to put on her coat.  
"Is anyone going with you?" Raye called after her  
"Yes mom Daisy and Ariel are" Annika said as she came back in her warm coat  
"Good but please be careful" Raye reminded her  
"I will mama" Annika called as she ran out the door  
  
We are alive we can breathe   
But so we really care for this world in need?  
There is a choice we must make each and every day.  
  
"I can't believe I have change," Ariel mused. The girls had just finished make their purchases and were heading home. "I really thought I would spend all of my money."  
"I have some change too," Annika added. "I hope my person likes what I got her."  
"I am sure she will," Daisy assured her. "You always think of people's needs. That is why you have such a large heart."  
"Oh come on," Annika blushed fiercely.  
"Well it's true," Daisy emphasized.  
"Look," Ariel exclaimed pointing. "What is that person doing?" The girls looked and saw a lady ringing a bell and holding a bucket in her hand.  
"She's collecting money for the poor," Daisy replied. "I guess since we live at the palace we always have what we need. We don't think about those who don't have anything."  
"We don't," Annika agreed. Without hesitating she went over and dropped her change in the bucket. Ariel and Daisy followed suit.   
"Thank you my children and God bless you," called the lady as the girls left.  
"That made me feel good," Ariel declared.  
"Me too," the others agreed.  
  
"Mama where's the wrapping paper?" Gloria shouted from her room  
"It's in the hall closet and please don't shout" Mina reminded her  
"Sorry mom and thank you" Gloria said running for the hall closet  
"Your welcome and I'm glad to see you have gotten into this" Mina said  
"I just hope the person I got these for will like them" Gloria sighed  
"I'm sure she will" Mina said smiling  
  
So close your eyes and share the dream  
Let everyone one on earth believe  
The child was born, the stars shown bright  
And love came down at Christmas time  
And love came down at Christmas time  
  
"Mom did you have a big celebration back on the Moon kingdom?" Rini asked as she sat in front of the fireplace wrapping her last present  
"We didn't call it Christmas but we did have a holiday celebration" Serenity told her  
"What did you do?" Rini inquired   
"We played games, we danced, we exchanged presents, and ate wonderful food much like we do now" Usagi sighed remembering those long ago parties.  
"I bet you miss them sometimes," Rini said  
"Yes I miss them at times but I have you and your father and that's the best gift I could ever receive" Serenity said hugging her daughter close.  
  
So Merry Christmas Everyone  
And peace throughout the year  
The time has to celebrate  
So let your voices fill the air.  
  
"Tis the season to be jolly," Hope sang loudly as she wrapped her gift.  
"Pipe down will you," groaned Faith as she clamped her hands over her ears.  
"I am getting into the Christmas spirit," Hope replied sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
"You could be more quiet about it," Faith snapped.  
"Girls," Michiru's warning voice stopped the argument as she and Haruka came into the room.  
"But Michiru Mama she is too loud," wailed Faith.  
"Actually I think she sounds wonderful," Haruka rumpled Hope's hair.  
"Thank you," Hope replied.  
"Let's go to the music room Hope," Michiru suggested. "We can play Christmas carols and sing there."  
"Cool," shouted Hope and she and Michiru left.  
  
"Mom where are my mittens" Madelyn called from her bedroom  
"Try your top drawer dear" Hotaru called back from the living room where her and Anthony were finishing putting bows on presents.  
"Why can't you and dad come caroling with us tonight?" Madelyn questioned entering the living room.  
"I don't think you girls would like to have a whole bunch of adults tagging along" Anthony replied  
"I know but it still would have been nice to have you both there" Madelyn sighed buttoning up her coat.  
"I know but you will have fun with the girls and Aunt Raye and Aunt Ami" Hotaru told her  
"I know mom I love you" Madelyn shouted as she ran out the door to meet up with her friends  
  
Everyone, watch and pray  
That the sun will shine on a brighter day  
Join your hands lift them high  
For this gift of life  
  
"Okay girls remember we are only going to out for one hour and then go around the palace for a bit before meeting for supper" Ami reminded them as they left the palace grounds  
"Cool," Everyone shouted in agreement  
"Where shall we go first?" Raye asked as she held Annika's hand  
"Why not go by the nursing home" Gloria suggested  
"What a grand idea" Ami said  
"That's the best idea Gloria" Rini commented as they made their way there.  
  
When love came down at Christmas time  
When love came down at Christmas time  
When love came down at Christmas time  
When love came down at Christmas time  
  
"This is so much fun," Maggie squealed as they went from one place to the next caroling.  
"I am glad you are enjoying it dear but we need to head home now," Raye told her.  
"Can't we go for a little while longer," pleaded Hope.  
"No it is too cold out here and we have to have supper," Amy replied. "Besides both Annika and Madelyn have been sneezing so we need to get them out of the cold."  
"Bummer," muttered Daisy.  
"Mommy what is the best gift you have ever gotten," Ariel asked Amy back at the palace as she removed her wraps.  
"Well the best gift I ever got came a month before Christmas six years ago," Amy replied.  
"What gift was that," asked Ariel.  
"You," Amy replied picking her daughter up. "You may have come in a restaurant during a power outage and thunderstorm and Aunt Raye and Aunt Lita had to deliver you but you were still the best gift I could ever receive."  
"Thank you Mommy," Ariel said snuggling down in her mother's arms. "I love you."  
"I love you too Darling," Amy kissed Ariel on the head.   
  
"Go to bed!" Setsuna exclaimed to her daughter  
"MOM I want to stay up and look for Santa" Maggie begged  
"Margaret you know better then to try that now get to bed so you won't miss the exchange tomorrow" Setsuna gently said  
"Okay mom goodnight and I love you" Maggie said giving her mom one last hug and kiss and scurried off to her room.  
"Shew finally just the two of us" Gary said wrapping his arms around his wife.  
"I know what you mean," Setsuna said kissing him.  
  
"MOM time to wake up" Annika shouted as she jumped on top of Raye  
"ANNIKA RAYE it's 7 am and it's still one hour before we get up" Raye reminded her  
"Mommy" Annika whined "It's Christmas morning and I want to see what Santa brought me"  
"Annika dear we will have time to do that and still make it for the gift exchange" Chad told her  
"Okay" Annika sighed dejectedly and went back to her room  
  
"Let's go Mom," shouted Gloria as she leaped between her parents.  
"Gloria is so early," groaned Mina as she sat up.  
"But it's Christmas and it only comes once a year," Gloria reminded her as she folded her arms.  
"She's got us there," Asai muttered.   
"All right Darling just give us a few minutes," Mina kissed Gloria as she got out of bed.  
  
"All right now it is time for the gift exchange," Rini called to the children.  
"Cool I can't wait to see who got me," Annika called. She looked so cute in her red dress and Santa hat.  
"Me either," added Ariel playing with the ribbon Amy had put in her hair that day.  
"So who wants to go first," asked Rini.  
"I will," called Daisy.  
  
"I like it" Daisy cried with glee holding up a new cookbook "Wait what's this?"  
"Open it and see" everyone cried  
"Too funny a miniature cook in a cook's hat" Daisy said laughing and then read the card "Thanks Madelyn I really like it"  
"Your welcome and I guess that means I go next" Madelyn sighed reaching for the present with her name on it.  
"I hope she likes it" Maggie whispered to her mom but Setsuna shot her a glance to be quiet  
"I like this" Madelyn cried holding up a 3-D puzzle book "And the 3-D glasses was a nice touch Maggie thanks"  
"Your welcome Madelyn" Maggie said looking for her box  
"Those are too funny on you Madelyn" Gloria laughed but was silenced by a look from her mom  
"What a beautiful quilt" Maggie said holding up a small quilt "I like the fake time staff too Annika you did a wonderful job"  
"Your welcome Maggie" Annika said as she got her present from under the tree.  
"Wow thank you Faith," Annika squealed as she held up the stuffed animal kit. "I'll start making this tomorrow and I will have fun with this fake hairy spider."  
"Just don't put somewhere for a joke," Raye reminded her daughter.  
"You are welcome Annika," said Faith as she reached for her gift from under the tree.  
"Wow Rini a new baseball glove thank you," Faith shouted. "And I love this miniature baseball bat."  
"I am glad you like it," Rini replied as she reached for her present.   
"Oh Hope what a cute bunny bag," Rini squealed as she opened it. "And the man in the moon poster is a nice touch."  
"I knew you would like that," Hope reached for her gift.   
"I love it Ariel," squealed Hope as she pulled out a new music book. She laughed when she saw the violin pencil sharpener. "Good one Ariel. Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Ariel said shyly as she reached for her gift. She opened up a series of books she wanted. "Thank you Gloria," she cried. Then she saw her gag gift, a magnet that said 'Computers for Dummies' with a picture that had someone who looked confused about the computer. She began laughing. "Good choice Gloria."  
"Good,' Gloria replied as she reached for her gift. She squealed with delight over the CDs she got. "Thank you Daisy," she yelled. She opened up the can and snakes popped out. She squealed in alarm.  
"Turnabout is fair play," called Daisy as everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay girls it's time for the main event" Serenity said as she pointed to Endymion.  
  
So close your eyes and share the dream  
Let everyone one on earth believe  
The child was born the stars shone bright  
When love came down at Christmas time  
When love came down at Christmas time  
  
"OOOO" gasped everyone in the room  
"What a beautiful tree" Rini said   
"Not as beautiful as you my princess" Helios said coming up behind her  
"HELIOS" Rini screamed throwing her arms around the man she loved  
"This is for you my princess" Helios said putting a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck  
"It's beautiful Helios and this is for you" Rini said handing him a small wrapped box  
"It's lovely I shall always wear it" Helios said taking out a beautiful antique pocket watch  
"Your welcome" Rini cried as she showered him with kisses  
  
"That's sick," Gloria cried from across the room  
"Just wait till you get a boyfriend" Maggie reminded her  
"We can't wait for that" Annika giggled  
"You..." Gloria screamed as she chased after her best friend  
  
"It's nice to see things don't change" an unseen visitor commented  
"You know dear it would be nice if you could stay" Pluto said coming up behind her daughter  
"Sorry mom but I got to get back home," Cosmic Pluto said as she disappeared  
"Your right dear one it never changes" Pluto said as she walked back into the party happy to know that all was right with the world.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
